At Last They Were Happy
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: Slash SBRL. McGonagall's thoughts when she finds the two canines in a compromising position.


**A/N Ahoy, me mateys! Look yonder below at a gripping tale of deceit, wrecked ships, a love for the sea and… Oh, nevermind! *Takes off eyepatch and wooden leg* This story has SLASH. Small slash, yes. But for all those narrow minded people who can't accept people the way they are, I have to put this. Sigh. What a pity.**

**So, you can flame all you want. I welcome flamers, the flames are used to set my biology teachers toupee on fire. **

**I love Minerva McGonagall, Sirius and Remus together, and spying teachers. So I made it into a story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You honestly think that if I were J.K Rowling, the most genius woman to ever write a book, who is filthy stinkin' rich, I would be twisting my own story on FANfiction? Really? Go talk to your doctor to get your brain checked out, bub. **

I don't know how I missed it. It should've been so obvious, even before I found them kissing in the corridors.

Even looking, watching them now in class, you could tell there was something different with them. The more-than-casual touches, the glances that lasted moments too long, the smiles that are only reserved for the other.

They are my student, children in my own house, how could I have been so oblivious? Well, I suppose listening to the rumors and not bothering to look past them could be a part of it…

After all, they were both boys. Even though it's the seventies, there aren't many same sex couples. On top of it, one was a Black, dubbed Hogwarts' resident "Bad Boy" and "Womanizer". And the other was a quiet, shy, studios werewolf.

I looked over as Remus dropped his quill. Sirius leaned over to pick it up and gave it back to the boy with I smile I've never seen him give anyone else. He dropped his hand slightly to touch Remus', before he turned around to write a note to James they don't think I see.

I watch as Remus smiled and continued on with his assignment. I looked fondly at two of my favorite students, not that I would ever tell them that, they would never leave me alone about it. The Marauders and Lily were my favorite students, and I know I'm not supposed to have favorites, it just happened that way.

Of course the Marauders still irk me on a daily basis, and I still give them as many detentions as I can, it's just more of a love/hate relationship.

I thought back to last night when I saw Sirius wink at Remus, who blushed and kicked him slightly. I had just started walking towards my chambers, a staff meeting had ended moments before, and it had been a long day. All I wanted was a strong cup of tea, a good book, and my warm bed. I had turned a corner when I stopped dead at the sight before me. Thankfully they hadn't heard me.

Sirius had Remus pushed against the wall, and turned towards him. He reached up to tuck a strand of the blondes' hair behind his ear. Remus smiled softly, that special smile, and reached up to lace his fingers with Sirius'. Sirius leaned down and nuzzled with much more affection than I had seen any sixteen year old posses, I felt my throat tighten. The black haired boy then grazed his lips lightly on Remus'. It was a small, quick graze of lips, but the way they looked at each other after it…

Remus pulled back and said something too soft for me to hear. Sirius smiled and said, "I love you too, Moony. C'mon. Prongs and Pete are waiting for their food, and you know how scary 'Tail gets when food is involved." Remus laughed, a sound I didn't hear coming from the somber boy very often. He said something I couldn't hear again, and his arms twined around Sirius' waist.

I guessed they weren't leaving for a while yet, so I backed quietly away so they wouldn't hear me. I took a different route to my room.

And now I still couldn't see how I missed it. Usually the teachers saw things others didn't, and noticed more. Like how Lily was slowly giving into James Potter, or how Frank was thinking about asking Alice to marry him, or how worried Lucius was about Narcissa and her concern for her family. Dealing with teenagers you usually see who is going to end up with who, who is fighting, and who is nervous about upcoming Hogsmead weekends.

Bu looking at my two sixth years, I still couldn't see how any of us could be so daft to miss it. I should've seen it last year when Black had told Snape about the Whomping Willow.

Remus hadn't hit anyone or thing, hadn't yelled, hadn't even gotten angry. He just looked at Sirius with a look of such confusion, disappointment, and hurt, and simply asked, "How could you do that?" And for the first time I saw Sirius Black break. He knelt by the hospital bed, gripping Remus' hands, shaking and sobbing, blubbering out some rambled explanation. He begged, and apologized while Poppy, Albus and I looked on. Remus pulled his hands back and quietly asked him to leave, his usual warm brown eyes bright gold with the wolf. It wasn't until Sirius left that he turned over and cried.

I remember the months where Remus, James, and Peter hadn't spared him a single glance. I remember being called to the hospital wing for three full moons, only to see Remus in worse shape than the last. And on the third, I remember seeing the werewolf torn to pieces and bleeding everywhere. He wouldn't take anything for the pain until Sirius was dragged up there, and he was the only on he would let stay in the room. Sirius didn't leave the infirmary for four days while Remus was there. Something must've happened after that, because they were fine again.

They touched more than friends did, they were more protective of each other, and looked at each other differently. But they were happy.

I've never seen those boys happier. They both smiled and laughed more, Remus lightened up a little bit so he didn't work himself into exhaustion, and Sirius didn't get as upset every time he had a howler, or another run in with his brother.

They were affected by the news of the numbers of dead wizards and muggles rising, their fellow peers leaving suddenly, and the whispers and scared murmurs of a rising Dark Lord, but they still got through it. I saw them smile.

I stood to announce the class may start getting their things together. James stood and smack Sirius on the back of the head, laughing at something he said. Sirius grinned and threw a friendly arm over Remus' shoulder, ruffling the smaller boys' hair while James guffawed and Peter snickered.

I doubt anyone else saw they way Remus' eyes sparkled up at the other boy, and how Black's face softened when Remus laughed.

I sighed when the classroom emptied and I perched on my desk, looking around. I smiled when I saw "Moons and Stars forever." Carved on a desk, right next to "MARAUDERS 4 EVER!" and "Table of Messer's. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Be jealous." I laughed and left them there, they would just put them back the next day anyway. She smiled at the thought of her students.

Thank Merlin they were happy.

**Yo, yo, yo my homie G's! **

**Push that button right there,**

**Whether to make a laugh,**

**A shriek, or a… Scare?**

**I don't mind, I love 'em all**

**Any length, if it's long or short,**

**(That's what she said!)**

**I promise this was a good girl one, so…**

**DON'T REPORT! O.O **

**So, I'm not a pirate, or a rapper… Hmm. Anyway! Whether you want to compliment or hate, leave a review. *Puppy dog eyes* You know you wanna! ;)**

**Hope you liked!**

**Have a jolly good day!**

**Seester :]**


End file.
